


Alex's Red K surprise

by CirrocoDeSade



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Remember Kara is an alien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrocoDeSade/pseuds/CirrocoDeSade
Summary: Nobody caught that Kara was infected with a small amount of Red K after a fight.  Alex finds out first when Kara wants to take care of something she thought she should have a long time ago.And despite initially trying to deny her feelings, Alex is inclined to agree.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write a Kalex fic (not judging, I've read a bunch, just didn't think I could write it.) And I didn't think I could write A/B/O. It may suck for all I know. It just popped up in my head and wouldn't go away so I wrote it and posted. No Beta, so all my mistakes are mine.
> 
> Also, I don't know if this needs a trigger warning, but I'm going with not, but if you disagree let me know.

It had been an extremely stressful day at the DEO for Alex, what with the escaped White Martian that rampaged across the city who somehow had access to a cache of weapons one of which that temporarily knocked out Kara. She worried every time Kara was out, but this was a very short collapse. Kara got back up angry and took down her opponent without mercy. By the time the DEO agents got there to pick him up Kara declared she was going home and that she did not need medical attention. No argument on Alex’s part could sway her.

So it was a surprise when she opened her door and found Kara on her couch, in the telling black bodysuit that she’s only worn once. This was not good.

“Kara, this is a surprise,” Alex tried to figure out a method to call J’onn. She didn't have the weapon the could purge Kara of Red Kryptonite. Kara didn’t currently seem aggressive, but she remembered the last time with excruciating clarity.

“Not really,” Kara responded. “The weapons cache was left by Lena. Something James said to her has turned her against Supergirl. She told Kara me that she no longer trusted Supergirl and was working on a defense.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Alex exclaimed.

“I didn’t think she would have it perfected by now, to be honest,” Kara responded. “Yes, it’s Red K, but weak. And it has made me want to correct an issue I should have fixed when I came of age. Unfortunately you were in the midst of a relationship with the sub-par Maggie. She was not the right person to be your mate, as you found out.”

“Kara!” Alex exclaimed. Honestly she was mad at Maggie but didn’t like Kara just dismissing her like that.

Kara walked up to Alex, invading her space. “Did you know I heard you dreaming of me when we were living together at Midvale? Or the times you masturbated and whispered my name? I couldn’t help but pump my cock and try to come with you. I found my Omega in you, I am your Alpha.”

“But I am Human, and not an Omega! You know we don't have Alphas and Omegas!” Alex exclaimed. She was so embarrassed to realize Kara heard all that.

“You will be my :zhaol and I yours,” Kara said softly. “Did you ever wonder why you were confused about your sexuality? Because you wanted my cock but also my femininity. I will give you everything. Maggie was a fool to let go of you for any reason. I want to please you to give you the children we both desire. We will repopulate the house of El.” She gently caressed Alex’s cheek. “We will mate for life. You know Kryptonians never divorce from their mate.”

Alex tried to back away from Kara but Kara’s hand wrapped around to her lower back and brought her flush against her body. Alex groaned and closed her eyes when she felt Kara’s hard cock. She really had fantasized about Kara for over a dozen years and this was too much reality. She was instantly wet.

“You’ve always wanted touch it, Alex. You are fascinated by my knot,” Kara unzipped her jumpsuit and let it fall off. She grabbed one of Alex’s hand and pulled it towards her cock.

“No,” Alex whined, but she shuddered and then reached forward on her own.

“No, you don’t want to touch me, or no you’re conflicted?” Kara asked. “If you don't want this, I’ll leave and never mention it again.

“No, don't,” Alex spoke and held on, wrapping her hand more firmly around the long cock she always wanted to touch. “Don’t leave.”

“Rub down and feel the beginnings of the knot,” Kara whispered in Alex’s ear. “It’s what always fascinated you. I heard you talking about it in your room in Midvale. And I’ve always wanted you. Rao you don’t know how many times I came hearing you.”

“Oh god,” Alex responded, “Kara, you’re not in your right mind!”

“You know the Red K just lowers my inhibitions,” Kara responded. Then she reached out and started stripping Alex.

“Kara! What are you doing? We can’t do this!” Alex squirmed in the strong arms.

“Tell me to stop, tell me no,” Kara responded. But Alex said nothing when Kara leaned forward to bite gently on her pulse point. Alex just groaned. Then Kara kissed her like she’d never been kissed before.

Kara picked up Alex by her thighs and carried her to that ridiculous over-sized bed and laid her down. She leaned down into the beautiful pussy she’d always dreamed of eating and began tasting her inside and out. She teased the swollen clit until Alex was writhing and begging.

She crawled up to the place she wanted to be the most and rubbed the underside of her cock through the copious moisture making Alex bag even more.

“It’s ok, we’re nearly there. But Alex, this will be permanent. We will be forever linked. It’s different for Kryptonians, more than what a human marriage has. Tell me now if we have to stop,” Kara hoped Alex understood and would stop her. She knew what she wanted: Alex Danvers. “I’ll always take care of you, love you, respect you if you choose this. You will be my Lady. You will be Lady Alexandra Zor-El.”

“Please, Kara, you know what I’ve always wanted,” Alex begged. “I’ve always wanted you. It confused me so much, so much.”

“I knew you were supposed to be mine so long ago,” Kara responded and slowly inserted her cock into Alex’s warm slick channel. “I will give you my mark tonight and while we are knotted you can give me yours. My body will be vulnerable to you.”

“Oh God,” Alex pushed her head back into the bed at the sensation of Kara’s cock entering her. She wasn’t very thick but she was longer than she was used to and she bottomed out, hitting Alex’s cervix unexpectedly fast. Kara knew exactly when to start going faster, probably using some power to read her, but God she loved it.

Before Alex knew it Kara was grunting and whispering Krytonese into her ear, occasionally mixing in loving phrases in English. She would look into Alex’s eyes and then kiss her with a passion that Alex didn’t expect. There was a tight burning sensation and she felt so full, much fuller than ever before. Kara was delicately straining to knot her she knew and she was slightly worried about whether she could take it but also turned on beyond belief. 

Then the knot slipped in and she screamed her pleasure and felt Kara emptying in her. They were both enraptured and could feel nothing but love for each other. 

“I’m going to bite you now, bite my neck in the same location. Make sure to break the skin. You can right now,” Kara ordered and for some reason Alex obeyed. It felt so good. Almost as good as the orgasm they just shared. 

She continued coming and felt Kara continue to empty inside her. She was slightly worried. She wasn’t on birth control. But they’d talk about that later. Could she carry a Kryptonian baby? Oh good God why think about that when she was still coming every time Kara slightly jogged her hips even slightly?

“God, how do you do that? Did you have lots of practice or something?” Alex asked, then realized she didn't want to know.

“No, you’re mine, and I’m yours,” Kara answered cryptically.

Alex thought about that. “You saved yourself for me?”

Kara blushed slightly. “Yes.”

“Oh,” Alex answered, flattered but confused. Mon-el? Lena? Cat? 

“We will make beautiful children, brilliant and powerful,” Kara said gently and reached in between their bodies to rub Alex’s stomach. “And I will kill anybody who threatens you or the pups.”

‘Pups?’ Alex wondered. “As much as I’m glad the Red K got us here, can we get you off it? You know it’s bad for you.”

Kara seemed to pout. “Ok, but can I go destroy all of Lena’s synthetic Kryptonite first?”

“Nope, let J’onn and the DEO handle it,” Alex answered firmly. “And I will handle you.” She said with a smile and ran her hands over Kara’s breasts.

Kara smiled and growled at the same time. “I love the way you think :zhaol”

Alex decided she’d call J’onn in the morning.


	2. Next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up, are they still ok?  
> Space Dad gets mad.  
> And oh Kara, you have some explaining to do.

Alex woke up nude and surrounded by an equally naked Kara. Kara’s semi hard cock was wedged in the crook of her ass and she felt a sticky sort of substance sealing off her vagina and thighs. Kara had her hand protectively holding Alex’s stomach and the redhead didn't know what to think of that. She began to pull out of Kara’s arms, thinking if she could just get some caffeine she could think, but Kara had a different idea.

“No,” Kara all but whined, pulling her back into her, kissing the back of her head then down to her neck. She nibbled gently on the mating bite she left last night and that inexplicably lit a fire in Alex. The redhead groaned.

“We have to get out of bed and call J’onn,” Alex tried to be reasonable..

“Let’s take a shower first,” the blonde ordered. And there it was again. Alex found herself almost helpless to deny Kara when she used that tone.

“Okay,” she answered and Kara released her only to pick her up and carry her to the bathroom. Alex squealed and laughed.

“God, you are a romantic like this. Will it remain after we purge your system?” Alex wondered.

“I’ve loved you for years Alex,” Kara stated simply. She tried to adjust the water temperature but realized that she couldn’t tell what was acceptable for a human. “Could you get the temp fixed?” Alex smiled, nodded and did what was needed.

Before long they were in the shower together and rubbing each other down with soap. Alex could see Kara getting harder and felt bad, but before she could reach out to try to help, Kara knelt down in front of her and began worshipping her pussy until Alex could barely stand. When she had to catch her, she stood and rubbed her cock along Alex’s slit gathering Alex’s lubrication along her cock.

“I want you to knot you one more time before I have to go back to ‘normal’ Kara,” the blonde said.

Alex groaned and pleaded. “Oh yes, _please_.”

Kara lifted her and Alex wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist. The blonde’s sheer strength was such a turn on and when she began pumping her up and down on her cock Alex couldn’t help but shout at the exquisite pleasure. Kara leaned forward and kissed the redhead passionately while Alex wrapped her hands in the blonde curls pulling them like they could help her control Kara.

They made love like this, standing in the steamy shower until Alex was dizzy with the euphoria. Their moans were like some glorious song Alex had never heard before and she felt embarrassed with the thoughts that the neighbors might hear them. The next thing Alex knew she was purposely pushing herself down on Kara’s growing knot. The blonde leaned her head back with a groan at first and then plowed into Alex until she had tied them.

Alex felt so happy, so satisfied and leaned forward to kiss her Alpha. ‘Her Alpha.’ What a thought, but she shuddered and tightened on Kara’s knot as she couldn’t help the wave of pleasure. She leaned over and kissed the bite mark she had given Kara, and afterwards laid her head on Kara’s shoulder. She could tell Kara was again emptying her sperm deep inside her, which reminded her they hadn’t talked about that.

“Kara,” Alex mumbled into the Kryptonian’s shoulder. “Am I going to get pregnant?”

There was a brief moment of silence then Kara took a deep breath. “I believe you will, yes. Most likely.”

“Why does that not upset me?” Alex mumbled.

“Because you are my Omega,” Kara said as if that explained it all. The blonde floated out of the shower and grabbed a big fluffy towel and carefully dried Alex then herself wherever she could reach and then floated them back to the bed.

“You get to explain it to mom,” Alex mumbled. Kara grumbled.

This time Kara stayed up thinking the whole time Alex slept.

***

Alex sipped her coffee while Kara puttered around the kitchen fixing things. The Red K seemed to have made Kara resistant to leave Alex. She was very possessive and slightly manic. At this rate every little handy project she needed done in the house would be complete before J’onn could get there.

Yes, this was an entirely different formula of Red K. Alex wondered what Lena had done differently than Max. She would have some strong words for both Lena and James. And maybe some actions. The only thing beyond the blondes beliefs that it was Red K that confirmed it was the occasional flash of red over her skin and eyes. Unnerving, but not unexpected.

A knock on the door caused Kara to zip around Alex and stand in front of her protectively. “I’ll get it,” the blonde said assertively.

“I can still answer the door to my own apartment Kara. It’s just J’onn.” Alex said, exasperated. Kara actually growled low in her throat.

“I am your Alpha,” Kara growled. “He is an Alpha too. We are freshly mated and I fear he’s a threat.”

“Kara, just open the door and let him in,” Alex said with a gentle hand at her lower back, soothing in circles.

As the door opened and J’onn walked in, he could instantly scent the difference in the women. He saw the mating bite on Alex’s throat, but not Kara’s since hers was hidden by the jumpsuit. His eyes glowed red and he dropped the antidote gun he carried as he changed into his Martian form quite unintentionally, momentarily shocked and angry.

“What have you done!?” he roared at Kara.

“She declared for me non-stop from the age of 15 forward,” Kara growled at him and invaded his space nose to nose. “I could no more resist loving her than stop breathing.”

Alex dashed past them both and slammed the door shut. “Hey! You two!” She was unable to get their attention. Except for Kara who dragged her back behind her again. Alex rolled her eyes and walked back to sit back at her kitchen island to drink her coffee again.

“She’s Human! She can’t be your Omega,” J’onn exclaimed. “It will do nothing but create stigma for her. The Humans will never accept this. You will hurt her.”

_“Watch your words Martian, or I will rip out your tongue for your insolence,”_ Kara changed her speech to High Kryptonian.

_“What of the children you have forced on her?”_ he answered in the same language, even if his accent was bad, but his last word was barely out before Kara had him lifted off the floor by his throat and her eyes were glowing blue. He could not break free without wrecking Alex’s apartment.

“I did not force myself on her! I did not force our children on her!” she screamed at him. “I should kill you.”

“But you won’t,” Alex said calmly to Kara. “Put him down.” Looking at J’onn she said, “It’s true, I’ve always wanted her, and called out for her in the night for years. She did not force this. It just may never have come without the Red K.”

The redhead walked over and grabbed the gun off the floor and told Kara to sit down on the couch which she did grudgingly. Then Alex shot the blonde, watching the Red K evaporate as a mist into the air. Kara passed out on the couch and J’onn morphed back into the Hank Henshaw form.

“I thought **you** were supposed to be the calm one,” Alex said snarkily as she went to pour herself more coffee. Her last cup was in pieces on the floor from her mad dash across the room to keep her mate from killing her boss. What a morning.

 

***

Alex was explaining Kara’s suspicions about James and Lena to J’onn when Kara awoke. The redhead had been sitting next to her mate holding her hand.

Blue eyes bore into Alex’s, communicating something mournful or pleading and Alex just put her hand on Kara’s cheek reassuringly and smiled. She leaned forward and delivered an almost chaste kiss on Kara’s lips. Kara slipped off the couch in front of Alex and put her hands on Alex’s stomach reverently and began talking in Kryptonian gently. J’onn groaned and rolled his eyes.

“When Jeremiah asked for me to look after his daughters he didn't warn me about this,” he sighed, waving his hand at the two of them.

“Why are you both convinced I’m pregnant?” Alex asked. “How could you possibly know?”

J’onn growled and stared at the blonde. Kara actually blushed.

“Did you let her knot you and release into you while you exchanged those bites?” J’onn asked. Alex nodded and it was her turn to blush. “Other than during rut the only other time it is absolutely certain an Alpha is most potent is during the mating. Their pheromones even change their mate. Most species only slightly, something like making the Omega's scent no longer appealing to other Alphas. But Kryptonian's DNA are thorough and change a lot. Hence you could mark her back despite her normally impenetrable skin. And you are going to change, become less Human, more a hybrid. It’s already happening. Your scent has changed dramatically. It’s how I knew when I walked in the door.”

“Oh,” Alex said dumbfounded and slightly nauseous suddenly. “Um, Kara, how much uh, time?”

“Time?” Kara was still enamored with Alex’s stomach.

“Kara,” Alex said firmly, “How long until I give birth to our baby?”

“Oh,” Kara looked at J’onn. “Conversions are so hard aren’t they? Time is measured different here. Um, I’d have to go over some figures but I’m guessing about 7 months. I’ll get Winn to work on the exact math with me.”

J’onn’s deep voice cut in. “You didn’t correct her.” Both women looked at him quizzically then Kara brightened.

“Oh, yeah!” Kara beamed, “see the reason Alphas and Omegas were allowed natural births on Krypton and Betas were not is Betas had, well, issues. Birth defects, low mortality, high infertility rates. It was practically why the Codex was invented hundreds of years in our past.” Kara was rubbing Alex’s stomach in a soothing way that the redhead didn't mind.

“So many families that had no Alphas didn't want to see their house disappear. But Alphas and Omegas on Krypton almost always had multiple births and excellent genetics. Twins, triplets, sometimes more. It was wonderful. Both the house of El and In-ze were blessed by Rao with many Alphas and Omegas. It was odd that Kal El was a Beta. But you and I don’t have that issue. They chose me as Scion of El since I was the Alpha of the next generation. We’ll have multiples for sure!”

Alex stared down at Kara’s joyful face and then looked at J’onn’s sardonic smile and promptly fainted.


	3. Midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies visit Midvale and Eliza

The following Friday afternoon found Alex and Kara making the two hour trip to Midvale in Alex’s black DEO SUV. Alex had insisted that they not put off talking to Eliza.  She know the longer it was delayed the more nervous she would become and she didn't want to let this part escalate. There was no telling how Eliza would react. Typically she blamed all missteps on Alex, shaming her on how she did not protect Kara well enough, expressing disappointment in ways that made Alex feel like the worst daughter ever.

 

Kara was chewing a fingernail and her right leg was bouncing rapidly bouncing the car slightly.

 

“Kara, I’m afraid your going to cause us to wreck,” Alex said with amusement.

 

“Huh? Oh sorry,” Kara answered and stopped her nervous bouncing.  “Why wouldn’t you just let me fly us down here?”

 

“Because we don’t want to risk anybody in Midvale noticing the two of us flying in,” Alex answered.  “Not to mention we needed luggage.”

 

Kara grunted.  “I kinda wish I could go back as Supergirl and ask Lena for a flask with a small amount of her Red K.  Or get Lucy to let me borrow the weapon they found. You could shoot me and apply the antidote later.”

 

Alex rolled her eyes.  “Some Alpha you are if you can’t face Eliza,” she said sarcastically.  Honestly she was scared out of her mind too but it made her feel better that the indestructible alien Alpha feared her mom as much as she did.  “We’re in this together but you have to tell her about it. That was the deal.” 

 

Kara sighed.  “It would be so much easier on Krypton,” the blonde griped.  “If it wasn’t a politically arranged marriage and if I had petitioned my parents for a joining of love like we have that is still valuable it would be acceptable.  Even as a Scion of a High House I had a chance to live by what was chosen for me when I was a child or or a choice of who I may love.”

 

Alex felt a little jealous. “You had a match lined up?”

 

“Yes, she was to be in the Judicial guild,” Kara answered.  “It would have continued the joining of El representing science and justice.”

 

“Oh,” Alex said numbly, not sure how she felt about that.  Kara must have noticed. The blonde reached out and grabbed Alex’s hand.

 

“I would have petitioned for you if I had known you because I love you,” Kara said.  “And you would be a strong candidate as an excellent member of your species who is representative of both Military and Justice on your world.  Even my Aunt respected you, remember?”

 

“Well your House’s acceptance doesn’t matter now, because  _ you _ accepted me,” Alex smiled.  “You’re mine, I’m yours. You just have to petition my mom for forgiveness.”

 

The blonde just breathed deeper.  She could do this. This was her mate to protect and love.

 

***

 

When they pulled into the driveway they looked at each other and Kara squeezed Alex’s hand when she realized how hard this could be on the redhead.  Yes, she was nervous, but it was her responsibility as Alpha to protect her Omega, no matter the planet’s customs. She unconsciously sent soothing pheromones out towards Alex and saw Alex relax almost instantly.

 

“It will be ok my love,” Kara said and kissed the back of the redhead’s hand.

 

“God,” Alex had a goofy grin, “how do you do that.”

 

“I’ll explain it later,” Kara told her.

 

They got out of the car and Kara collected the bags then sped up to catch up to Alex walking towards the house.  Eliza had opened the doors and was smiling at the two of them. 

 

“I was surprised when you said you'd be coming this weekend,” the older woman proclaimed.  “Not that I’m unhappy to see you.”

 

Alex was the first to arrive and hugged her mom.

 

“Have you been working out more?” Eliza asked.  “Or eating lean? Your muscles are more solid than I remember them being.”

 

“Um, yeah there have been some changes in my life,” Alex answered.

 

Kara set their bags to the side when the older woman reached out to hug her too.

 

“And you,” Eliza smiled sadly, holding her cheek gently, “I get so nervous every time I see something on TV.  I barely ever watch anything but Netflix anymore.”

 

“I’m ok Eliza,” Kara stated.  “I have a lot of support; more than Kal.”

 

The older blonde started talking quickly about things she had been doing and the gossip around town while leading them back to the kitchen.  “I knew you’d be hungry at least, Kara. I even made a chocolate pecan pie.” 

 

The Kryptonian smiled.  She felt slightly horrified with the idea that this could go downhill really quickly.  She looked at Alex who shrugged and replied to the older woman how happy they were to eat her home cooking.  

 

“Yeah,” Alex joked, “If we ever had to live on Kara’s cooking, well,” she trailed off.

 

“Hey!” Kara said with an indignant laugh.

 

“I understand honey,” Eliza grinned.  “But you’re not much better if I remember correctly.”

 

Alex blushed. 

 

“Serve yourself ladies, I’ve already eaten,” Eliza waved her hand at containers on the table.

 

Eliza noticed and was impressed by how much more than usual Alex put on her plate.

 

As the two of them ate Eliza made small talk, asking after the DEO or projects she was working on, inquiring about CADMUS.  She told Kara she followed all of her stories at CatCo. By the time they were finished eating dessert and Kara had sped through cleaning the dishes and putting them away Eliza gave them a pointed look.  She led them back in the family den and pointed for them to sit on the couch.

 

“Not that I’m unhappy, but I know the two of you don’t come down together at the same time unexpectedly without a reason. Since you haven’t spit it out by now I know the world isn’t ending and neither of you are dying,” Eliza stated.  “So please just tell me what is going on.”

 

Kara stood walked over in front of Eliza and performed a ritual Kryptonian bow.  “As the matriarch of the Danvers family I have come to declare and inform you that as Alpha Scion of the house of El I have taken your daughter as my Omega. I will care for her as my most precious and cherished love.”

 

Eliza stood and looked at Kara more clearly, grabbing her face and turning her head to see the mating bite.  She let go and swallowed before saying “You have taken?” 

 

“Yes,” Kara did not avert her eyes and stood her ground. “As Alpha I offered for her to have me as her mate and when she accepted I took Alex as my mate.  She wears my bite as I wear hers.”

 

Kara allowed Eliza to slap her and turned her face with it in order to not hurt the older woman.

 

“How dare you! Do you even know what this will do to her?” Eliza asked while shaking out her hand.  She looked at Alex. “Do you never think first? So am I to be a grandmother now?”

 

“Address me with your anger Eliza Danvers,” Kara said fiercely. “I am the Alpha who asked for the mating.  I have always loved Alex. Your label of sisters for us means nothing to me. You forget my position on Krypton because I started meek and confused here. But I am not really her sister. Kal should not have allowed that misnomer.

 

I am a potent Alpha of noble lineage from a high House.  Further, your daughter is a brilliant woman, strong and beautiful. She is imminently perfect for this mating. I hope we will conduct a Kryptonian bonding ceremony in front of loved ones soon.  I must make arrangements for it.”

 

“How did this happen?  What made you decide to just dive in and take Alex as your ‘mate’?”  Eliza asked as she plopped down onto the chair she’d been sitting in and put her head in her hands.

 

“As I said, I’ve always loved her,” Kara responded. “You must realize that Kryptonians look at things differently.  I knew I wanted her when we still lived here, possibly within the first year I was here. I just tried to live by the human rules.”  Her voice softened. 

 

“But aliens and our ways are becoming more accepted and I couldn’t help but want to at least ask.  I will admit, I probably wouldn’t have asked without the help of a mild Red K poisoning that lowered my inhibitions.  But I had to have Alex’s consent, which I did.”

 

Alex sat stock still on the couch in fear of her mother’s disappointment. Eliza looked Alex in the eyes with that statement. 

 

“I’ve loved her for years too mom,” Alex said very softly. “But I hid it from you because I knew you’d say it was wrong.  I thought I hid it from her too, but it turns out she knew the whole time. Now we’re adults and it doesn’t feel wrong. So when she came to me it wasn’t so hard for me to listen to my heart.  It feels like the best thing that’s ever happened.”

 

Eliza sighed.  “I need a few minutes alone to work this out in my head.  Can you two take a walk or go for ice cream or something?”  She laughed weakly. “I’ll text you once I’m ready for you to come back.”

 

The younger women agreed and left.

 

***

 

When they walked out Alex and Kara just naturally held hands and walked towards the beach.  They didn't need words to know what they wanted to do. Once they got to the beach they found a nice spot on a dune and sat together with Kara sitting behind Alex holding her to keep her warm.

 

“Well, honestly, that went better than I expected,” Alex said dejectedly.

 

“She’ll come around,  _ my love”  _ Kara soothed.

 

“I hope you’re right,” the redhead said.

 

Kara began rubbing her belly again and singing a Kryptonian lullaby very softly.  It nearly put Alex to sleep.

 

“You’re going to have to finish my lessons in Kryptonian so I can speak to our children,” she mumbled.  “I want that to be their first language. So that needs to be all we speak around them for the first year.”

 

Alex felt Kara’s smile on her cheek before she leaned around and kissed her. 

 

“You are my miracle Alex Danvers,” Kara whispered in awe. Then kissed her more passionately.  

 

Alex turned in Kara’s arms and straddled her. They became enthralled in their kisses and sat there under the stars loving each other like this until Alex heard her phone ping.

 

“Guess that’s our cue,” Kara said.  She stood, lifting a giggling Alex with her, settling her on her feet and holding out her hand again. 

 

They walked back home in peace knowing that even if it was just them they would be ok.

 

***

 

There was hot cocoa waiting when they got back which they took as a good sign.

 

“I can’t lose you girls,” Eliza said as they sat down, “I just might have to put effort into not thinking of you as sisters now, so you’ll have to give me leeway to slip up now and then, ok?”  Alex and Kara nodded. “Give a mother some room? But you’re still my daughters, you’re just a different kinds of daughter now right Kara?” She smiled at them hopefully. They nodded at her. “Oh, and no funny business in the house, I mean it!”

 

Alex choked on her cocoa during that statement.  Kara just blushed.

 

“So what do I need to know about this mating and a future bonding ceremony ladies?” Eliza asked more sedately than she had been earlier.  “You never answered but I think I know: am I becoming a Grandma?”   
  


Kara beamed and nodded. 

 

That was all it took to get Eliza’s scientist brain engaged. She was peppering Kara with questions, especially when she heard of the DNA changes Alex would undergo and then she was planning on when to come up to National City to be there for her daughters.  Kara didn’t mind talking about the science part and was ecstatic to have Eliza positively engaged. Alex on the other hand was just exhausted from the emotional roller coaster, plus the early part of her pregnancy and she just fell asleep in Kara’s arms.

 

As Kara was carrying a sleeping Alex upstairs she thought that all in all it had gone well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody can help me with a few Kryptonian phrases it would be appreciated.  
> I find myself at a loss. knowing I've seen them in other stories, but not knowing where.


	4. Confessions, Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara opens up.  
> Meanwhile Space Dad has to explain.

The next day Kara decided she had to open up about a secret she had held for over a year.  She knew Alex would be upset with her but maybe if she explained why she never told her she would understand.  After breakfast she was sitting in the den with both Eliza and Alex and she decided to just jump in with her story.

 

“I have a confession and I’m afraid you’ll both be somewhat disappointed with me for hiding something from you,” Kara stated softly.

 

Alex tensed beside her and Eliza sat back and sipped her coffee calmly.  It couldn’t be any worse than her daughters mating after all. Well, her natural daughter and her adopted alien daughter; who was stunningly beautiful and essentially had male body parts.  When she put it together in her mind like that she could ignore the daughter part. Yes, she kept telling herself things like this.

 

“Go ahead, Kara” Alex urged.

 

The blonde nervously rubbed her hands.  “Shortly after I flew Fort Rozz into outer space, do you remember me taking a vacation?”  Alex nodded. “Actually me and Kal had decided we couldn’t leave Fort Rozz that close to Earth. We couldn't take the chance that any Human government or organization like Cadmus could achieve low Earth orbit just to get into the ship.  Not to mention any aliens with nefarious intent.”

 

“I remember it disappeared.  J’onn hypothesized that one of the prisoners awoke and took the ship elsewhere,” Alex stated.  Then she looked at Kara’s sheepish look. “Kara, what did you do?” Alex sounded shocked.

 

“Kal and I spent bits and pieces of time ahead of time planning with Kelex on a safe way for us to travel to the station then essentially fly it away,” Kara responded. “Kelex told us how to engage the Phantom Drives again and send the criminals back into the Phantom Zone.  Only this time they are in stasis and will never feel the passage of time. We were not the original judges but we felt it cruel to have them awake during that even if they were criminals.”

 

“How could you two have possibly moved the station by yourselves without anybody noticing?” Eliza asked.

 

“We had to get on the ship and engage the cloaks. Then we were able to start up the phantom drives and set the ship for autopilot” Kara answered.  “We had to use suits with oxygen and thrusters obviously while in space but Kelex had no trouble making those for us. If the government noticed it was gone and didn’t say anything it just proved our point.”

 

“Why wouldn’t you tell me this?” Alex asked, a pained look on her face.  “Why didn’t you trust me?”

 

“Because I didn’t want J’onn to find out if he scanned you,” the blonde answered.  “It’s easier to hide if you don’t know.”

 

“Why tell us now?” Eliza asked.

 

“Because it is what happened on the way back around the moon I didn’t want him to know. However I need you to know about it now,” Kara said and softly caressed her mate’s cheek releasing some calming pheromones. Alex reached up and held her hand there enjoying the warmth. “As we were coming back the spy beacon I incorporated into a bracelet in memory of Astra went off.”

 

Alex stood abruptly. “What?”  


“Yes,” Kara whispered.  “Apparently her funeral pod got close enough to the yellow sun to mostly heal her. She wasn’t herself for weeks she said. It took her another few weeks to adjust the pod to turn around, to not fling her into the sun.  As she got closer to Earth she turned on the beacon, hoping it would work, knowing that entering the planet’s atmosphere and plummeting to the surface would not be good for her. It might have killed her again.” Kara frowned mightily.  “Imagine if it had hurt her or just drained her powers. She knew what somebody like General Lane would do if he found her first.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” the redhead asked.

 

“Again, plausible deniability.  Plus she just wanted to live an ordinary life this time,” Kara answered. "She was fine with Non and her army being gone, the battle essentially over."

 

“Where is she Kara?” Eliza asked.

 

“Kal and I set her up in Gotham,” Kara answered.  “Bruce was more than happy to give her a job in Wayne Industries Environmental Sciences division.  She occasionally travels to different places around the planet to help design and build environmentally sound, self-sustaining projects for impoverished nations in WayneCorps name.  Bruce helped us give her a new identity, records, a fake set of degrees that explain how smart she is. Some money to start.  I owe Bruce big time.”

 

Alex collapsed on the couch. “All this time I felt so guilty for killing her, taking your last family member away and she’s been back.”  She looked up at Kara. “Kara, you knew how I felt. Why would you let me keep feeling that way?”

 

“It was a choice between honoring her wishes or assuaging your guilt,” Kara answered, kneeling in front of Alex.  “I’m sorry. I guess I was allaying my own guilt by honoring her wishes.”

 

Alex and Eliza were silent for a long time.  Kara nervously allowed them to process what she had told them thus far.  Eliza finally broke the silence.

 

“So why tell us now?” she asked.

 

“As my younger relative Kal would not really be appropriate to conduct a proper Kryptonian bonding ceremony.  So if she will agree, I would like her to lead us through the ceremony,” Kara answered. “If not, I will contact Kal and take him to Kelex.  Kelex can drill him in the etiquette and ceremony.” Kara took Alex’s hands in her own. “But I will not ask Astra if it will upset you.”

 

Alex leaned forward and hugged Kara tightly.  She began crying into the blonde’s shoulder. She cried so hard that both blondes became concerned. Kara picked her up and cradled her in her lap.  She pumped out a small amount of soothing pheromones and Alex started calming down.

 

“God,” Alex sniffed.  “A little over a week into this and I am a hormonal wreck.”  She lay her head on Kara’s shoulder. “Please call her Kara. I’d love to see her again.  You need your aunt for this.” She looked at both blondes beseechingly. “How soon could she come?”

 

“I’m sure she’d come now if that’s ok with Eliza,” Kara looked at Eliza who smiled, nodded and left the room.  She’d get herself more coffee and start making enough sandwiches for two Kryptonians to give the two a few minutes alone.

 

***

 

Meanwhile, in National City J’onn was meeting in the Desert DEO facility with his analogue Lucy Lane.  He had asked her for a private meeting in a secure room. She was happy to as long as he brought her fresh Noonan’s Sticky buns.  When the two of them sat down at the table in the sealed room he set down a device on the table. She raised an eyebrow.

 

“A new toy courtesy of the Alderions,” he answered. “It produces an extreme measure of white noise and ultrasonics if it senses recording devices.”

 

“Who are you worried about J’onn?” Lucy asked seriously.

 

“Your ex,” J’onn answered simply watching Lucy stiffen. He held up a hand pausing the reaction. “And Lena Luthor.”

 

“I thought she had earned rights into your facility? What happened? And what the hell J’onn? James?” Lucy asked.

 

“I’ll have a very hard time finding answers to the cause, but the effect is somehow James sided more with Lena to tell her something that caused her to mistrust Supergirl.   She told Kara as much. Luckily she still trust Kara, doesn’t know Kara is Supergirl. Shortly before I believe she made sure those weapons the white martian found or perhaps Cadmus did or even Lex.  Then she made them available for the White Matian that escaped. I believe she was somehow responsible for its escape,” J’onn told her.

 

“J’onn those are serious accusations,” Lucy said gravely. “Why would you think this?”

 

“Because the weapon the White Martian used on Kara that knocked her out briefly had a new synthesis of Red Kryptonite,” he answered. “And the White Martian would happily do anything to wreak havoc on Supergirl’s life if someone presented him the opportunity. One of our agents found a map to the weapon’s location in his cell.  Lena had access and there is period of time where no camera in the facility shows the route to his cell. She is on the premises at that time.”

 

“Good lord!” Lucy sat up straighter.  “So how did we avoid a rampaging Kara this time?”

 

“The other blend made her release all her anger and anguish. This blend was weak enough to only lower her inhibitions, although almost completely.  It made her pursue what she believed she needed most in her life,” J’onn said seriously. “The woman she believed was her mate.”

 

“Uh,” Lucy responded dumbly, “I didn't realize she was gay.”

 

“She’s an alien Ms. Lane,” J’onn answered and if Lucy would’ve been able to see it, she know he was blushing.  “She’s a fertile Alpha female Kryptonian. Furthermore, her desired human accepted her mating proposal and they joined.”

 

Again Lucy blink and repeated a long drawn out “Uh?” Followed by “Who? What?”

 

He rubbed his hand over his face because he could read her broadcasted thoughts and wished he couldn’t.  Now the woman was on a rapid series of internal images of what Kara could possibly have in her pants and great ghost it was starting to border on horrifying. “Ms. Lane!  Focus,” he said firmly.

 

She shook her head and did just that.  “So back to that later because I need to know but” she thought it just boggles the mind. “What is better to focus on? The mate? Who stopped the Red K?  Or do we focus on Lena Luthor and why you think James is involved.”

 

“Let’s get the Red K incident out of the way,” he said, “before you completely ruin both our brains,” he added in a mumble. “The uninhibited Kara was waiting at her perspective mate’s apartment and initiated a brief courtship of sorts in order to see if she could immediately join with the mate of her choice.  It was accepted. She didn’t attack the human, there was no aggression and it was consensual according to both women. They called me to the mate’s apartment with the antidote themselves. Once I was called upon I was still able to read the human even though she is already changing. Despite my extreme aversion of doing so I did and know it is true.” He shuddered.

 

Lucy just sat there with her eyes popping out in shock. “How often do you read people J’onn?”

 

“Rarely on purpose,” he answered. “Sometimes it is a good tool to make sure an alien hasn’t unduly influence or hurt a human.  I usually have to do a low level scan of the human. But sometimes you humans broadcast your emotions or more extreme thoughts so loudly I can’t help but hear them. I usually eat chocolate to make myself feel better afterwards. Please stop thinking of what’s in Kara’s pants Ms. Lane!”

 

“Ok, we’re off topic,” Lucy said, “sorry.”

 

“That’s ok, I’m not too thrilled with the incident either, but we have to handle it,” he replied and sighed. “When I arrived I will admit I lost my temper somewhat with Kara.”  Lucy’s eyebrow raised again. “She won handily without even breaking anything. I should’ve remembered a freshly mated Alpha is dangerous if they think you’re threatening their mate and since she is probably the strongest being on Earth and the only known Kryptonian Alpha left, well, I was being very foolish.”

 

“You’re going to have to tell me about this Alpha thing you keep talking about,” Lucy said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

 

“No,” J’onn answered firmly. He handed her a datastick. “It’s coded to your fingerprint.  There was no way in the galaxy I was discussing this part with you from start to finish Ms. Lane.  Please do not save this anywhere or share it until we’ve decided what we need to do. After you’ve read it, if you have questions I will answer what I can.  Or maybe I’ll make Kara explain it. Anyway, at least two thirds of the aliens in the known universe follow the Alpha, Beta, and Omega gender specification and mating cycles. Humans are in the minority but as we know Humans hate hearing that.”

 

Lucy laughed.

 

“So, Kara took the cure for Red K voluntarily,” he continued the earlier story. “While she was out I discussed a little of what the mate should expect. From my experience and following up with Kara’s ‘Alura hologram’ here’s what we should expect. We’ll have a human who is changing into a hybrid, more Kryptonian than Human. The DNA change will exhaust her and being pregnant and changing will make her eat more than even Kara does.”

 

“Pregnant?!” Lucy yelped. J’onn just raised his eyebrow and pointed at the data stick.

 

“Furthermore, in approximately six and a half months multiple Kryptonian babies will be born.  Our former human will be the birth mother and Supergirl will be a very protective Alpha,” He finished.

 

“Ok, I am not sure how any of that can happen, so I will read this,” she held the stick up, “but the protective Supergirl sounds fine.”

 

“As long as nobody threatens her pups and Omega,” J’onn answered.  Lucy made a sour face. “Universally acceptable terminology Lucy.” he waved off her outrage.  “So when she awoke, she became a purring mess over her mate. Her mate will likely be spoiled silly for the duration of gestation.”  He sighed. “But if she feels like someone is threatening her Omega or pups? She’ll be more dangerous than Non ever was. Nobody will be able to threaten National City without being put down severely.”

 

“Why are you not telling me the mate’s identity, you know I’ll need to know,” Lucy asked.

 

“You’ll learn from her very soon I suspect,” he answered. “And at that time we will need to hide Kara and her mate.  I do not want Cadmus or your father to know of this. I know there are other Alpha/Omegas on Earth, but no Kryptonian babies. Even if Superman has a baby with his spouse he is a Beta.  It will be as ordinary as a Human birth. Well, there will have to be some changes just to make it happen but I digress.”

 

“God J’onn you’re making my head spin,” Lucy complained.  He pointed to the data stick and she rolled her eyes.

 

“What’s making my head spin is the fact that I am going to have to take over Supergirl duties soon until we can give her a convenient excuse to ‘disappear’ for some duty and find coverage for her in National City,”  J’onn made a very sour face. “I think I am going to demand that Winn designs pants for her uniform. I hate how men objectify me and stare at my ass when I am in that skirt.”

 

Lucy barked out surprised laughter.  Finally her laughs slowed down. “Ok, so what do we do about James and Lena?  How culpable is James?”

 

“Unfortunately, the only thing I can think to do with James is read him.  He is fortunately most often an open man,” J’onn responded. “I will have to do so regularly to get an idea of what happened. I believe it started when he realized Kara was a better example of Alpha male than he was.  I don’t know if it was displayed or just stated, but they seemed to never recover after the Max Lord Red K event. I know they had some sort of interaction then that Kara later regretted and James was angered over.”  


Lucy nodded. “He never would tell me what happened,” she admitted.  “But his feelings were dented.”

 

“Nevertheless, he changed to less optimistic and more inclined to follow his ego,” he said.

 

“I’ll agree with that,” Lucy stated.  “A woman like Lena could probably use his ego against him.”

 

“Meanwhile, she’s paranoid because of her family and would rejoice to have a strong man giving her the attention she craves, without trying to subsume her,” he adds.  “And depending on what James said to her about Supergirl, what gripe he aired, I could see her becoming focused on ‘fixing’ what she might perceive as an issue. Lillian has been working on her for years, so it may be finally kicking in. And she is smarter that Lillian or Lex ever were.”

 

Lucy nods as she was thinking things through.  “I worry more about her. James can usually be reasoned with,” she said.

 

“Still I will have to follow him,” he stated. He paused for a long time.  “How will you feel if I have to give him a subconscious suggestion if he is being manipulated to do someone’s bidding for an ill purpose?  Or even make him forget he knows Supergirl’s identity?”

 

“If we can discuss it first, I prefer it, but do what you must,” she answered, “I loved him once.  And Clark and Winn, well, everybody will need to know he no longer knows.” She sighed. “But I don’t recognize this man. If he’s being used as a tool to hurt Kara, to damage the DEO?  Hell yeah, use your skills to stop it, send him back to Metropolis for Clark to watch. I know you find doing these things so painful and would rather pull off your own nails. You wouldn’t do it lightly.”

 

“Which leaves us with Lena Luthor,” J’onn states.   He is surprised Lucy understood that about him and he didn’t prefer to dwell on it.

 

“I’m going to pull some legal mumbo jumbo to pull all outside contractors after the breakouts,” Lucy says with a shark’s smile.  “I’ll bring Pam into it too. That should help some, give us time to figure out her plots.”

 

“That means I’ll only see James outside the DEO,” he responds.

 

“Sorry my friend,” she grinned, “get used to the skirt until Winn changes it.  Hell, have him work with one of Cat’s friends. I can arrange that if you want.”

 

“Please,” he practically begs.


End file.
